1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus with improved mounting of a shield unit for shielding an electric field with a rail coupling means.
2. Related Art
The assembly of display apparatus can be very complex, time consuming and inconvenient. This is due to the fact that, typically, such display apparatus include numerous components, such as a front cover, cathode ray tube (CRT), CRT bracket, shield cover, and rear cover, as well as a main circuit board and a board frame which are associated with each other and which underly the CRT bracket and shield cover.
In assembling these numerous components, various sets of screws are typically used to interconnect the various components. However, during the assembly process, it is necessary for the assembler to manipulate the various components in order to correctly align the screw holes for the purpose of facilitating insertion of the screws to interconnect components. During this process, the various components can inadvertently impact on the underlying main circuit board, thus raising the possibility of damage to the circuit board elements and components.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved display apparatus so that assembly is more convenient and there is no possibility of damage to the electrical components of the display apparatus.